The Great Prank War of 1978
by ReadBooksWriteThings
Summary: When a prank war starts between James Potter and Sirius Black, things get a little out of hand. Written for Round 2 of the IWSC competition.


**Written for Round 2 of the IWSC.**

**StoryTitle/Link: The Great Prank War of 1978**

**School and Theme: Durmstrang - Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes (take a look at an extravagant magical catastrophe)**

**Main Prompt: 14. ****[Pairing of any kind] James Potter/Sirius Black**

**Additional Prompts: 10. [Action] Explosion & 11. [Emotion] Excitement**

**Year: 2 (stand in)**

**Wordcount (google docs): 2575**

* * *

Many unusual, unfortunate, and sometimes even crazy things happen at Hogwarts. If something bad has happened, you can bet that it had happened at the famous school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You must have heard the tales: the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, the Triwizard Tournament, and we can't forget about the Battle of Hogwarts. However, there is one much crazier event that is often forgotten about. The event I'm talking about is, of course, the Great Prank War of 1978.

Now you may wonder why a prank war would ever be considered a crazy event. They happen all the time after all, especially at a magical school like Hogwarts. Well this one was very different. That was because this particular prank war just so happened to involve two of the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts' history—James Potter and Sirius Black. And they were on opposing sides. Naturally, pandemonium occurred.

* * *

It was the Marauder's seventh year, and the pressure was getting to them all. Even James and Sirius, who didn't usually care about exams, were busy getting ready for their N.E.W.T.s. The greatest pranksters of Hogwarts hadn't played a single prank in weeks, and that really bothered James.

"Hey Padfoot," James called from across the dorm room. "You should check out the new shampoo I got. My dad sent it this morning. He thinks you'll like it. Apparently, it'll do wonders for your hair."

Sirius looked up from the parchment he was poring over. "Sure thing, Prongs. I need to wash my hair anyways." He stood up and stretched, "All this studying is really getting to me."

James hid his smirk with his hand. "I know right, exams are the worst. Well, tell me how you like the shampoo."

Sirius thanked him and headed to the bathroom. James smiled, any moment Sirius would realize that the shampoo wouldn't do any wonders for his hair. Unless of course, his best friend wanted bright green hair.

Sure enough, just a few minutes later, Sirius came running out if the bathroom, covered in only a bathrobe, and of course, he had dazzling green hair. He was shrieking so loudly that James was sure the whole castle would hear him.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted, coming to a stop in front of his best friend. "What in Merlin's name is your problem! I don't want _bloody_ green hair!"

"Sorry," James choked out, trying to make his laughs as discreet as possible. Of course, it didn't work, and soon James was cackling and rolling on the floor.

"James Potter!" Sirius cried. "I hate you!"

"Pads," came a new voice. It was Remus, who had just returned from the library, "Why would you say something like that?"

"This idiot," Sirius said pointing at James, who was still on the floor, "just gave me bloody _green_ hair. Green, for Merlin's sake!"

Remus looked from Sirius who was fuming and bright red, to James, who had gotten back to his feet but was still chuckling quietly to himself.

"Well, Padfoot," he said slowly, "Prongs made a good choice. You look," he paused, pursing his lips as though he was trying very hard not to laugh, "very nice with green hair."

Sirius cried out in frustration and stormed out of their dorm. James and Remus could hear the laughs of other Gryffindors following him.

"Prongs," Remus turned to one of his closest friends, "That was pretty mean for you to do." James started to protest until he realized that Remus was smiling as well. "It was also hilarious."

"Why thank you, Moony," James smirked. "I thought he could use a little change."

"Um, Prongs, Moony," came a familiar, timid voice from outside the dorm. Peter stuck his head through the door. "Why does Padfoot have green hair?"

* * *

Sirius was fuming as he stalked to the library. James could be such a prat sometimes! Green hair looked ridiculous! He tried to ignore the laughing and teasing from his fellow classmates as he rushed to the library, desperate to find a way to get the ridiculous color out of his hair and get James back.

"Hey Black," called a Slytherin girl. "Nice hair."

Sirius grit his teeth as he walked past.

"Ha!" came the voice of one of Sirius' least favorite people at Hogwarts. Snivellus was pointing at him, smirking. "You always said I had bad hair. You should take a look at yourself."

Sirius growled in frustration, "Shove off, Snivellus"

He got to the library and headed straight for the books on hair charms. He flipped through them, grinning when he saw an interesting little spell, one that would turn another person's hair pink, for three days! Sirius' grin grew as he found a charm to get the color out of his hair. He applied the charm quickly to his hair.

Sirius turned to leave but paused. He quickly hid the useful book behind others, where James wouldn't find it and felt excitement pool in his stomach. It was payback time.

* * *

James knew that once Sirius was angry, there was no escaping his wrath. Still, he was surprised when he woke up a week later and found himself with bubblegum pink that looked like a color a first year would dye their hair. He was in his seventh year for Merlin's sake! And he was Head Boy!

He tried every charm he could think of, but the pink wouldn't come off. It seemed to get even brighter each time he tried to hide it. Finally, James gave up. He would just have to live with pink hair for a while. It couldn't be that bad.

Sirius smirked as James stalked out of the bathroom. "Nice hair, Prongs. The color really suits you."

James rolled his eyes and headed off to breakfast. There, he was greeted with laughs and jeers.

Plopping down moodily at the end of the table, James began eating some toast, trying in vain to ignore the constant laughter.

"Hey James," Lily called from across the table where she was sitting with her friends. "I love your hair. The pink is beautiful. You should wear it more often."

Lily's friends laughed as James glared at his girlfriend. She smiled while he stormed out of the Great Hall, putting his head down so people wouldn't see just how ticked off he was. Pink was so much worse than green, it was just supposed to be a simple prank. But now it was something more. James felt a grin stretch across his face. This was officially a prank war.

For the next few months, all anyone could talk about was the great prank war between James and Sirius. Even the teachers spent their free time betting on what the next prank would be and who would fall victim to it. Of course, they did try to stop the pranks, but it was no use trying to prevent the best pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen. The two teenage boys were unstoppable when they worked together, but when they were trying to prank _each other_, their skills seemed to be multiplied by ten. It was quickly turning into one of the most catastrophic prank wars that Hogwarts had ever seen.

* * *

James was furious. Sirius' last prank had really aggravated him. Not only had he bewitched all of his quills so they spelled everything wrong, Sirius had also taken all of his notes, and then proceeded to separate them and hide them in crazy places. James had even found one of his essays disguised as a scroll in a portrait on the third floor. N.E.W.T exams were coming up for Merlin's sake! Sirius didn't always care about classes, but surely he didn't want them both to fail!

Whatever, James had had enough of this silly prank war. There was one prank he was saving, and it was sure to be the best one yet.

At night, when the whole castle was asleep, James snuck down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and hid a smoke bomb near the door. But it wasn't just any normal smoke bomb. This one had many side effects on whoever the smoke hit first, and James couldn't wait to see the effect the smoke bomb had on Sirius. As the Gryffindors had Defense Against the Dark Arts first the next day, Sirius, who was always first in line, would surely be the victim of James' best prank.

James pushed down his excitement and headed up to bed. He wanted to make sure he could truly appreciate what was going to happen the next day.

* * *

When James woke up the next morning, he was excited. Finally, the prank war that had gone on for months would be over and everyone would know that James had won it.

However, James couldn't help but notice that Sirius was acting strangely that morning. He seemed surprisingly happy. Could it be that he had a prank in mind for James?

When it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts, James made sure that he wasn't near the front of the line. Getting pranked by his own prank had to be the most embarrassing thing James could think of. Surprisingly, Sirius was right next to him.

"Sirius," James said, trying to sound innocent. "Don't you usually wait at the front of the line?"

Sirius gave him an odd look. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Why aren't you standing there today?"

He looked away, "No reason."

James frowned, "Well, I think you ought to go to the front. You don't want anyone thinking that something is wrong."

"Well, why don't you come with me then? Or are you hiding something?"

"No," James said, loudly enough that a few others looked at them with interest, perhaps hoping that there would be another prank. "I mean, I don't like the front of the line. You already know that."

Sirius grabbed his arm before he could pull away. To James' horror, Sirius pulled him to the front of the line, pushing him in front of him. It was almost as though Sirius knew that James had put a smoke bomb there. But how could he know?

"Sirius, stop," James said, his previous excitement over the prank was gone, what if it went horribly wrong?

The two of them were trying to get out of being the first in line. They were so busy with their predicament that James didn't even notice the smoke bomb until it was too late. He heard the shocked exclamations of his classmates as the hallway seemed to explode. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was shaking with anger as she walked briskly to the Hospital Wing. Out of all the dumb and crazy things Potter and Black had done over the years, never had they ever endangered other students. Especially not an entire class!

She stormed into the Hospital Wing, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's shout of surprise.

"Where are Potter and Black?" she demanded. "I need to speak with them. Right now."

"But Minerva, they are my patients. They-" Madam Pomfrey started. Professor McGonagall cut her off.

"Poppy, what those two did is unacceptable. If I didn't know them better, they would already be expelled! Now, I need to speak with them."

"Alright," she said, seeming quite disappointed. She pointed Professor McGonagall in the direction of the boy's beds. As they had received the worst of the blast, they were in a separate part of the Hospital Wing.

Professor McGonagall stormed over to where the boys were. They were both awake and were talking in low tones.

"Mr Potter! Mr Black!" The two teenagers looked up and immediately exchanged a look. "Explain yourselves!"

Sirius looked down and James gave his Transfiguration teacher a sheepish smile. "Well, Professor, it's a long story."

"Then, I suggest you get started."

"I'm sure you must know that Sirius and I were in the middle of a prank war."

"Potter," she sighed. "I know about your silly prank war. I need to know what on earth possessed you two to put _two _smoke bombs near the door of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Surely, two students like yourselves know that that two of those together will cause a massive explosion."

James and Sirius both glanced at each other. It was obvious that they were confused.

"Prongs," Sirius began, "What is she talking about?"

"I put a smoke bomb there to prank you. But I only put one. I don't know how a second one got there…"

Sirius paled, "Prongs! I put a smoke bomb on that door too! I thought it would be funny. I didn't know you put one there as well!"

James cursed under his breath.

"We are so sorry, Professor," Sirius said. "We honestly never meant for anyone to get hurt."

"Potter! Black! Your silly prank caused a catastrophe! Not only were the N.E.W.T.s all postponed for two weeks, you also got every single student in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class put in the Hospital Wing!"

"We really are sorry," James said. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

She sighed for what seemed like the tenth time in only a couple of minutes. "This silly prank of yours just lost you two 50 points each-"

"Fifty!" they cried.

"Yes, fifty. You will both have detention every Monday and Wednesday for the rest of the year." Professor McGonagall paused, as though she were trying to come up with another punishment, "And you will have to help clean up the mess you made."

James and Sirius sighed, "Okay."

Professor McGonagall gave them a sad smile. "You two are great students and I know you didn't mean to cause harm. Nevertheless, I will see you both tonight for your first detention."

The moment she walked away, the two friends exchanged smiles.

"Wow, Pads, we caused a magical catastrophe."

"I know right! We're probably like legends now."

"Well, we did get our entire class put in the Hospital Wing…"

"Come on, Prongs. We got the N.E.W.T.s postponed. People will be on their hands and knees thanking us!"

"_Is that what you think_?"

James and Sirius froze, they knew that voice all too well.

"Moony," Sirius said. "How are you feeling?"

The other Marauder hadn't attended class that day as the full moon was approaching, but that didn't make him look any less intimidating.

"Don't play that with me, Sirius," he snapped. "What in the name of Merlin were you two thinking?"

The two of them told Remus the full story, their stomachs sinking as they saw Remus' face grow more and more angry.

"I can't _believe _you two!" he cried. "You two are in _so _much trouble!"

The lecture from Remus that followed was the worst out of all of the ones they had received over the years. After that day, James and Sirius were always careful when playing pranks. They were scared witless as to what would happen if Remus caught them. They definitely did not need another lecture. So, they just made sure that Remus never caught them. One person, no matter how intimidating, could never stop the two of them. They were the legendary pranking duo and I am proud to tell you that Hogwarts never saw such a great pair of pranksters ever again.

That is, until two certain red-heads walked through the castle's doors.


End file.
